Girls Und Endwar Act 1
by Thorthemighty321
Summary: The year is 2012 a coup in Russia leads to a bloody war breaking out 8 years later. Follow Miho and the rest of the tank crews from Oorai, as they do deep infiltration missions behind enemy lines. This is like a epic poem which means it is divided up into acts. If you have a idea for a Act send it my way. Warning Major Character Death Warning. Why cause war ain't pretty.


A/N: I don't own anything, except for the fictional vehicles save the T-95, and the T-100 Ogre.

Object 805: This tank is built on the idea of the ISU-152-1, basically its used as assault gun, armed with 152mm 2A83-B rifled cannon, firing a single piece round via a autoloader although it does have the ability to have its main gun reloaded manually, its secondary armament is composed of a KPV HMG chambered in 14.5x114mm mounted coaxially, and mounted for the commander to use is a 23mm Anti-aircraft cannon, it uses the engine of the T-90AM2.

T-90AM2: this tank is the first Russian MBT that is fitted with two-way radios. Usually a Russian Command tank has the only two-way radio in the column thus NATO tank crews are taught to prioritize Antenna tanks, to do the act of a mugging to an enemy column, this model is designed to get around that, it also is equipped with a V-16 twin turbo charged diesel engine, kicking out about 3,500 break horsepower, its high velocity 125mm smoothbore gun, is capable of having a autoloader used

T-90AM3: Basically the same as the T-90AM2 listed above, however the main difference is that it has a larger more boxy turret similar to the T-100 the reason being it needs a crew of five because of a 4 round clip, the issue with this version is that after said clip is empty the tank has to sit around for about 45 seconds although a experienced loader can get that time down to about 35 seconds, because the clip has to be removed and then another fully loaded clip has to be locked into place. Otherwise it's pretty much a T-90AM2

M1A3 Abrams MBT used by the United States Marines Corps, it brings into the world several things not seen in a tank in quite a while, a hull mounted machine gun, the turret is enlarged, with the commander position pushed back, and the commander now sitting in the middle of the turret, thus allowing the Commander to better watch over his/her crew of five, the Tank is armed with a High Velocity 120mm/70 main cannon, it has mounted coaxially a M3 .50 Browning HMG, mounted in the hull where the assistant driver/radio operator sits is a M240 7.62mm MMG, while mounted for the tank commander to use is a radio controlled Rheinmetall Rh 202, 20x139mm dual purpose chain gun for use against infantry and helicopters, it also brings a feature not seen in a American MBT since M60 Patton, a hatch in the bottom, Armor profile is the same as on the M1A2 Abrams, however it uses a improved version of said armor giving the tank an extra 200mm of armor protection, it's also equipped with a TROPHEY system.

M1A4 Abrams MBT, is similar to the M1A3, however it is used by the United States Army, armed with the same armament and armor, as the M1A4, however it also has mounted on either side of the turret two double missile launchers that fire AGM-114 HELLFIRE missiles, which is normally fired from helicopters, but can be fired from a large number of platforms, the way the launchers are placed is like on the M2 Bradley IFV, it also has the same old hatch in the bottom. Main reason for the hatch being kept was because crews loved it.

The year is 2012

A single 60 ton steel monster rumbled through the trees, its mission, was to prevent Russian forces that supported the recently ousted President Vladimir Putin escaping over the border to Germany and alerting the West to what had happened, four whole Mechanized Divisions had already tried but had been ruthlessly slaughtered by the new Regime's elite forces, the SGB which had supplanted the regular Spetsnaz, being replaced with the Spetsnaz Guard Brigades. However unknown to the T-100 Ogre and its crew the last of Russian units that supported the ousted President was sneaking up behind it, with the intent to send a ATGM up the tank's ass, a single T-90AM2 was sneaking up behind it, once this T-100 Ogre has been dispatched, a force of roughly ten T-80UMs, one T-95, a Object 805, and four Tunguskas SPAAGs were going to make a mad dash for the Russian-German border, and safety. "Target sighted! Load 9M119M1 ATGM!" The gunner boomed. There was a slight commotion as the tank's autoloader removed the HEAT-FS round that was in the breach and loaded the 9M119M1 ATGM into the breach. The missile in question weighed 17.2 kg (37.8 pounds), 690mm (69.7 inches) long, has pop-out fins, has a max range of 5,000 meters (3 miles), at a speed of 350 meters per second (17.69 seconds max flight time), its tandem warhead can punch through 900mm (35.4 inches) of armor. "Target is painted Commander. Awaiting for your word Commander." The gunner chimed. The tank commander was a height challenged you lady with light blue eyes and blonde hair. "Fire!" She yelled. The gunner muttered "Do Svidaniya vy sukin syn! (Good bye you son of a bitch! In Russian)" Then depressed the firing stud. A deafening roar shook the T-90 as the cannon spat the 125mm missile from its gun tube. The missile screamed through the air at 350 meters per second, before crashing into the rear of the T-100 Ogre tank, which although it has nearly 950mm of armor at the front but it doesn't have a lot in the back. The T-100 exploded with tremendous force blasting its turret 25 feet into the air, the blast knocked down about 15 trees in the immediate area, and then the sound reached the commander's ears. _WHAAAA-BOOOOOMMMMMSHHHH! _"Nice kill, now let's get our sorry asses out of here before we wind up neck deep in bad guys." The tank commander said. "Amen to that Commander Katyusha! I really don't want to die today!" The driver said, as he engaged left stick and began to make the tank move toward German Border. Katyusha got on the radio, "Nonna! Last enemy tank in our path has been destroyed! Let's get out of here! Have you alerted Germany of the situation?" Katyusha said as her T-90AM2V MBT thundered out of the forest, and began to roar towards Germany, the rest of the tanks under her command forming a double V formation, her T-90 in front, with four T-80UMs on each side and one Tunguska SPAAG on each side as well, while behind that formation, a single T-95 MBT with two T-80UMs on each side of it, while the other two SPAAGs where set up in the same way one on each side, bringing up the rear was a lone Object 805 assault gun. "Yes Komandir! I have, they said they will grant us amnesty, because of what has happened they are also offering us, to join the German armed forces, and we will get to keep our current ranks as well. Or at least the German equivalent." Vice Commander Nonna said. "Excellent! Let's go!" Katyusha said. As the thundering noise of powerful Russian Armored vehicle could be heard for miles around, however Katyusha's Platoon had done it, they had escaped thanks in due part to a bit of misdirection from a General who although he supported the new regime, he still had a soft spot in his heart for Katyusha's and her command, by sending most of his forces to the north to engage a motorized Regiment that was also trying to escape leaving a token force, of two tanks, three BTR-112 Cockroach IFVs, and two platoons Wolves riflemen. Katyusha's platoon had destroyed at long range the BTRs, the Object literally proving just how nasty 152mm HE can be, rendered one of the T-100s combat ineffective, the HE round literally snapping the gun barrel, buckling the hull, and in general screwing the tank pretty badly. While the Wolves had been blasted to bits by the T-80s and the T-95 or just plain run over by said tanks while Katyusha's own T-90AM2 destroyed the other T-100. (Not really a pleasant way to go being run over by a tank that weighs 46 metric tons or by a tank that probably weighs somewhere within the 50 metric ton range.) As the Russian tanks rumbled over the border and into safety, the west was finally informed of what had happened in Russia and why the sudden mass executions, the random unit being destroyed, and why Russia had jacked up the price of their oil.

Eight years later

The UN had imposed harsh sanctions on Russia naturally; however Russia had enjoyed a huge economic boom. Then 8 years after the coup, Russia launched a Blitz style attack, declaring war on NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) and the United States of America, Japan in term declared war on Russia after the JDS Kongo was sent to the bottom of the Sea of Japan by a Russian Victor III SSN, with a span of two months of fierce fighting, all of Europe has fallen to the Russian onslaught, The Endwar has begun.

We now join a Challenger 2 platoon composed of 3 tanks, a Leopard 2A7+ Platoon composed of 4 tanks, which is working in concert with a M1A4 Abrams, an AMX Leclerc, a Type 10, and a pair of Kanonenjagdpanzers armed with 10.5cm/L50s.

An area next to the Kay's M1A4 MBT exploded as a RPG-7 rocket screamed in from across the valley. She looked at the destruction that was before them, the shattered remains of 6 Type 10s of the JEF (Japanese Expeditionary Force), a pair of M1A3 Abrams of the AEF (American Expeditionary Force), an immobilized but still functional Challenger AVRE with a 165mm howitzer of the BEF (British Expeditionary Force), 12 VABs of the French Army, and the broken and mangled bodies of three platoons Panzergrendiers of the German Army, it was hard to believe but this one group of tanks had been given the order to hold this bridge at all costs, to allow as many allied forces get over the bridge as possible, and to prevent the Russians from getting to Dunkirk from this location, that is until a airstrike can get through the insane amount of SAMs that Ivan was packing, or until they could get combat engineers up here and rig the bridge to blow. "I do hope that Ivan brings up his armor soon, because I am just itching for some tank on tank combat." Naomi her gunner said. "As if you thought all the chaos that was the Battle of Paris wasn't enough for you?" Kay said stunned. The battle of Paris had more been like massacre of NATO forces at Paris. "Well _we_ didn't see a lot of tank on tank action. But we did destroy a large number of enemy IFVs." Naomi replied. That was when the radio crackled. It was their overall commander as well as the commander of the Leopard 2A7+ Platoon. "Heads up! Got eyes, on 15 plus T-90AM2s, there appear to be 7 maybe 8 T-90AM3s, as well as at least 5 maybe as many 8 T-80UMs, with maybe a T-95 in front! All tanks pick targets and fire at will!"

Then the lead Leopard 2A7+ main gun fired, it spat a Depleted Uranium Armor-Piercing-Fin-Stabilized-Self-Discarding sabot round down range, the shell crossed the 2 kilometers to the target in less than five seconds, drilling into the target T-90AM2 punching right through its armor and causing the ammo racks to explode blasting the turret sky high. Then the Challenger 2s opened fire, lobbing HESH rounds down range with devastating results, three rounds fired and two T-80UMs and the T-95 where destroyed effortlessly rendered disabled due to the massive spalling effect the 120mm HESH rounds created on impact. Then the Kanonenjagdpanzers fired, the 105mm rounds screaming down range, the HEAT rounds drilling through the armor on two unlucky T-80UMs blasting the turrets on said tanks apart with ammunition ignition. The Russians figured out where the attack was coming from and returned fire. 125mm anti-tank shells came screaming toward them, two rounds plowed through the Challenger AVRE's armor like it was paper, the shells still in the ammo racks exploded blasting the turret of the engineer tank 45 feet into air. A pair of loud _WHANGS!_ Signaled that two rounds had impacted the Challenger 2s and bounced off, the barrage from the 2 surviving T-80UMs missed however the shots had been angling for the lead Leopard 2A7. The Type 10 fired off three rounds in quick succession, destroying the last two T-80UMs, and destroying a T-90AM3, suddenly a shit ton of shells began to rain down on the area, the T-90AM3s had opened fire in full automatic with their 125mm main cannons, one of the Leopard 2A7+s took a direct and was blasted open by the enemy round. The M1A4 fired its 120mm main cannon, the round spearing through a T-90AM3 as it made a dash for heavy cover to get its clip reloaded, the unfortunate tank shuddered and groaned to a halt, a nice new hole in its UPF (Upper Front Plate), its driver dead, and its engine most likely destroyed a nice helpless victim. Then seconds after the unfortunate T-90AM3 groaned to a halt a HEAT round roared out of the AMX Leclerc's gun and slammed into the helpless T-90AM3 and blasted its turret 20 feet into the air. Suddenly and to the Glee of the allied tankers, two A-10 Warthogs roared over head and unleashed hell in the form of cluster bombs, instantly destroying 10 of 18 T-90AM2s, the A-10s then wheeled around and fired their stupidly powerful 30mm rotary cannons, shredding the 4 of the T-90AM3s, the surviving Russian tanks having enough of this for a while retreated over crest of hill 298. The battle was over for the moment.

"All tanks check in." The commander said, it was looking bad, they need some supplies up here, she noticed that her younger sister was last to check in. When she looked at her sister's tank, she saw why it was taking her so long, three rounds had glanced off the turret of the Leopard 2A7+ and had probably knocked the radio through a loop. "We are okay Kommandant, just a little rattled, and also the radio is in dire need of some new parts." Her younger sister said. "Alright be careful Miho." She heard a slight giggle. "I always am Maho, but I am wondering when are we going to be relieved also Erika's tank took a direct during the engagement, it looks pretty bad." Miho replied. Maho was stunned her best friend's tank had been hit and she hadn't even noticed it. She silently cursed herself. "Erika come in are you alright?" Maho said. No response. "Erika, come in Damnit are you okay?" She asked again. She was about to ask again when she heard a lot of coughing, and a ton of static which meant the radio was probably damaged. "Yes Kommandant?" It was Erika however it sounded like she was in a great deal of pain as well. "Are you okay what's your status?" Maho asked. "We're combat ineffective here Kommandant, my driver is dead as is the gunner, the loader is badly injured and I have a broken arm, and a gash on my forehead. We need immediate medevac here now!" Erika said and then afterward went into a coughing fit. Maho then switched frequencies. "Come in Kingpin, come in Kingpin!" Maho barked. "Kingpin here what do you Kommandant Maho?" General Smith asked. "One of the tanks under my command took a direct hit during our last engagement with the enemy, the tank took a penetrating hit to the Upper Front Plate, killing its driver, and gunner, and also severely wounding the Loader and the Commander, they need medevac pronto. Also we are running low on shells, I had to give an order I didn't like, and I had to tell the Type 10 and the AMX Leclerc to fire only when they can tell with absolute certainty that the round will hit the target. We need ammo up here, because it will be kinda of hard to destroy enemy armor when all you have left is high explosive." Maho said. "Consider it done, Kommandant, the medevac bird will be there in ten minutes, and I can have four M35 Cargo trucks up there within 35 minutes.

After a British recovery tank hauled Erika's crippled tank off the battlefield and towards the relative safety of Dunkirk, the M35s showed up. Resupply took about an hour, but now with ammunition restocked, they were going to need it.

*Cue Red Alert 3 Soviet March*

20 minutes after resupply finished, Maho peered through her binoculars and saw a sight she will never forget. Seven T-100 Ogres rumbled over the crest of hill 289, in a flying wedge formation, right behind them was a force of 25 T-90AM2s, 15 T-90AM3s, with nearly two divisions of infantry as well, coming up in BMP-3Ms, and as if that wasn't nearly enough to wipe 11 MBTs of face of the earth, there was in the skies 8 Ka-50s Black Shark, and 12 Ka-65 Howler gunships as well. The Ka-50s each one was packing 12 9K121 ATGMs, 1 x mobile semi rigid 30mm Shipunov 2A42 cannon with 460 rounds dual feeding HE-FRAG, or AP, 80 x 80mm S-8 rockets and 20 x 122mm S-13 Rockets. The Ka-65s are basically up armored Ka-50s with pretty much the same armament, however the key difference is that it can also use 9M133 Kornet 152mm ATGMs, and can carry 10 of those, it also can carry gun pods. These Ka-65s where set up for tank-killing, they had both the 9K121 times 12 and two 45mm gun pods probably loaded with HAVP. The 30mm Gatling gun was probably loaded with HVAP (High Velocity Armor Piercing). Maho jumped on the radio "Eyes up everyone! The enemy is basically throwing everything they have at us! So everyone get ready for action!" Maho yelled. She then switched frequencies and gave General Smith the low down on what was about to hit them hard. When she finished explaining, General Smith swore. They really didn't need this right now, most of the forces where already aboard the transports and heading to Great Britain.

"All tanks open fire! Give them hell!" Maho roared into the mic. 11 main guns fired the gunner of Excalibur 1-3 said just before firing "Target locked. Firing Main Cannons." Then before the shells from the first volley was even halfway towards their targets, another volley screamed towards the enemy formation. When the two volleys impacted 12 T-90AM3s, 4 T-90AM2s, and 4 BMP-3Ms went up like solar flares. Inside the Abrams, Kay asked Naomi a very important question. "Naomi! How many Hellfire missiles do we have left?" Kay asked Naomi pivoted in her seat to answer, however just as she opened her mouth a horrendously loud ear-piercing shriek filled the compartment. "What did you say?" Kay asked in a raised voice. Naomi replied by saying "One! We have one missile left!" Kay took that into consideration; they could use their last missile and kill one of those dastardly T-100 Ogre tanks and make life for them a lot easier, in that moment Kay made her choice. "Warm up that missile, target one of those big, Russian T-100s up front, make the shot count we only have one missile." Kay said. Naomi nodded. She peered through the scope, aiming for one of the T-100s; she picked the one in front that was leading the charge. She waited to acquire lock-on. Thirty seconds later she did. "I have a lock." Naomi said. "FIRING!" she yelled, and depressed the firing stud. There was a terrific _WHOOOSH!_ As the missile screamed out of its tube, and went into its top attack mode, the missile dropped onto the unfortunate Ogre like a bolt of lightning from Zeus. The tank was engulfed in fire, it shuddered to a halt, a long tongue of flame roaring 50 feet into the air, ammunition, fuel, hydraulic fluid, and engine oil began to ignite, the tank was dead without a doubt. By this point it was bad though, the Russian Tanks had made it to the bridge. Maho was really worried, however the Ka-52s, and Ka-65s hadn't engaged them yet, then she remembered why. The Type 10 mod 2 was basically a standard Type 10 MBT however it has single 20mm remote controlled cannon, yet it could also engage helicopters with its main gun, and not even a Howler could survive a direct hit from a Type 10 Mod 2s main gun. Then suddenly a sound like canvas ripping filled the air. Maho looked to her right and gasped, one of the Ka-65s had decided to try its luck, and was hammering the Challengers with 30mm and 45mm HVAP rounds, the tanks were taking a hammering, then the Leclerc engaged its 20mm auto cannon, shells streaked toward the Ka-65, aiming for 'weak points' although the Ka-65 didn't have many of them, however the shells were delivered brutally to the portside engine, and the rotor assembly, the HE-FRAG rounds, ripping those two areas apart, the Ka-65 smoking heavily, suddenly caught fire, and then exploded with a thunderclap _boom!_ Maho knew they were about to be overwhelmed. "All tanks fallback to secondary defensive positions!" Maho ordered, she told her driver "Get us to the secondary defensive position but keep our frontal armor pointed at the enemy." She heard the roar of tank engines, as the allied tanks reversed quickly to the secondary defensive positions. Soon the only thing left was a pair of foolhardy BMP-3Ms, and six T-100s, each one of the Ogres had taken over 60 hits, just as they got to the fourth line of defense a full caliber AP round lanced forth from a T-100, and impacted and penetrated one of the Jagdpanzer's, inside it was hell. Erwin was coughing and clutching her side, the Jagdpanzer had just been hit by something and something big. A huge gaping hole was in the frontal armor, Oryou was down, the shell had punched through the armor just to the right of where she sat, and had taken her apart, Saemonza, was on the floor of the fighting compartment screaming and clutching a bloodied stump that had been her right arm, her Compound bow which she always had with her, was completely shattered what was left of it was scattered all over the fighting compartment. Caesar was clutching her midsection a smattering of shrapnel impaled in there, as well as a large piece of shrapnel lodged in her right arm. Erwin knew that they needed to get to cover else the next round would probably blast their tank all the way back to the age of Erwin Rommel. She struggled to put the tank in drive; the smoke had cleared enough that she could see the T-100, its main cannon pointed right at them. Suddenly and amazingly the engine gave a horrible groan but then the Jagdpanzer began to move slowly, and then Erwin decided to plant the crippled TD, right behind, one of the Challengers although this Chally looked like Swiss chesse. Erwin then heard the radio crackle and then a frantic voice come over the connection, it was hard to make out over the roar of battle but it sounded like it was the commander of one of the Leopard 2A7+s. "Panzer 6! Everyone all right in there?!" Erwin managed to find a throat microphone. "Negative! My tank's driver is dead and everyone else in here is gravely wounded self included! Also our tank now has natural air conditioner, and we are cowering behind one of the Challengers!" Erwin said. She heard a shallow intake of breath on the other end then the commander of the Leopard began to speak again. "Panzer 6 get your tank to Dunkirk! Move through the forest if you have too! We will lay down suppressing fire!" Erwin however had a better idea. "My tank will fire smoke grenades in their faces, and then we move to Dunkirk when the smoke develops in front of those Ogres yet them have it, we are your shield, you are the sword." Erwin replied. Before a reply could come in, Erwin fired the smoke dischargers, lobbing 7 smoke grenades in the faces of the enemy, when the smoke began to billow up in front of the enemy tanks; the allied tanks began to hammer them hard. While Erwin drove the mauled tank destroyer to safety.

Back with the others though they were about to get a nasty surprise as the smoke cleared away only one tank, was not combat effective, one of the Ogres had been hit right next to the gun barrel in the mantle by a HESH round from one of the Challengers, severely deforming the gun barrel, however the enemy crew didn't know they had damaged to the gun barrel, the turret was pointed right at Miho's Leopard 2A7+. Miho muttered "Oh that's not good." Then she laughed when the tank fired and due to the deformed gun barrel, caused said gun barrel to go banana peel. Then Miho heard the best news she had heard all day. "This is Ripper flight we are inbound ETA 2 minutes, where do you want the ordinance?" The pilot asked. Miho then heard Maho jump on the radio. "I want those T-100 Ogres destroyed! Make it quick too! They are going to over run our position pretty soon! We are dangerously low on shells!" She yelled. A curt "Roger" came over the frequency. Then the F-111Fs rolled in. *Music fades away* Then the F-11Fs screamed in and unleashed utter hell onto the enemy Ogre tanks, 63,000lbs worth of cluster munitions rained down on the tanks blasting them apart however just as they did so, a gun barrel flashed, and the 100mm AP round screamed in from the BMP-3M, and slammed into the Type 10 MBT, the tank rocked back, but wasn't penetrated, then Maho heard the gunner cry into the radio. "THEY TOOK OUR GUN!" Then the tank's the commander hatches popped opened, and the commanders poked their heads up to get a good look around as well as to breathe some relatively fresh air. Suddenly 3 kilometers away a Ka-52 Black Shark rose above a ridge, it was just out of range of the auto cannons, and Maho suddenly heard her gunner cry "SHIT! THEY GOT MISSILE LOCK ON US!" Maho instinctively grabbed the MG14z which is a double barreled MG 3 mount, each MG 3 spits out 1300 rounds per minute. She aimed a pressed the butterfly trigger, sending a stream of tracers toward the enemy Helo. She heard over the radio "Hang in on Black Forest Defensive Team! This is Grave Robber; I've just gone supersonic ETA 65 seconds!" The pilot barked. Suddenly a flash of light, and an enemy ATGM leaped forth and screamed towards Maho's tank. The crew was struggling to get the damaged TROPHEY system online, however it wasn't coming online. Then Maho felt the angel of death touch her shoulder. The missile crashed into the turret punching through the gun mantle like paper, and sending not only and jet of molten zinc tearing into the turret but also sending hot fragments slashing through the turret and into the fighting compartment. Instantly it felt like her lower body had caught fire, she heard the driver screaming, as the temperature inside the tank jumped nearly 60 degrees, the beam of molten metal blasted a hole into the door that protected the ammo rack, and lit it. The explosion engulfed the tank, a monstrous fireball that a 5,000lb bomb would have envied shot skyward, engulfing her. Maho's vision went black, and the tank's turret was sent screaming upward 15 feet into the air. Everyone was horrified at what had just happened; suddenly an F-16C Block 52 roared over head let a pair of AIM-120D AMRAAMs fly and blasted the Ka-52 apart. However the damage had been done, Miho was staring with horror, rage, grief, and fear. Then pain ripped up her left arm, a piece of shrapnel had almost cleaved her left arm off just below the elbow. She let out a wail of pain, before someone ordered the defensive unit to fall back to the beaches, they had done it. They were going to be last ones to board but they were going to make it out alive. However she did watch as a United Kingdom Bushmaster Ambulance rumbled in to collect the bodies while a Japanese Combat Engineer Vehicle working in concert with a German Combat Engineer Vehicle hauled what was left of Maho's tank to the ships, while the Ambulance carried the bodies back to a hospital ship.

Three weeks later

It was an overcast day and raining mildly at the London Road Cemetery. Miho was in full dress uniform, even though it was going to be hard to keep her composure she had too to do this for her sister, she would have wanted it. She also tried not to focus on the fact that she no longer had a left arm below elbow. However she knew that could be fixed, considering she had refused to be medically discharged from the German Military; however she had wanted to continue fighting. General Smith had admiration for her, even though she had lost part of an arm she still wanted to fight. She watched as first Erika got up strode over to the coffin and put her hand on it for a few seconds in respect, then took it off and walked toward awaiting car. Miho watched as her mother did the same. And then finally she rested her hand on the fine Bamboo coffin let her hand rest there for a few minutes before walking to the awaiting cars. Maho had posthumously been awarded the Bundesewehr Cross of Honor for Valour; however her death was still a heart-breaking loss in terms of the Black Forest Platoon's morale, it had taken a sharp plunge after what had happened, however the unit had received some new kit as well. The Challenger 2s were being replaced with Challenger 2A1s which is basically the same old Challenger 2 but it has a smoothbore gun instead of a rifled gun. Miho's Leopard 2A7+ had been replaced with a brand new Leopard 2-140, instead of a 120mm smoothbore gun, it had a 140mm smoothbore gun, just so that it was better as well, it had a totally redesigned turret, and the engine of a M5A2 Schwarzkopf MBT. Also the gun barrel had a distinctive muzzle break similar to the muzzle break on the Easy Eight Sherman's 76mm M1A2 gun. And the other tanks got new engines, fire control systems, etc. Miho decided to do some customization now that they weren't constantly in battle.

Two hours later she was finished working with her best friends, Hanna, Mako, and Yukari. Saori while she was a close friend, however during the run to Dunkirk her entire command, of 12 Centurion Mk 9s and 8 Scorpion 90s, had been destroyed while she had survived she was still scared from the incident. The tank she commanded was a Chieftain 900 armed with 105mm /L44 main cannon at that moment she walked up behind Miho, and noticed that she had painted onto the gun barrel in bright fluorescent pink 'Anglerfish' after that there was a bright fluorescent pink anglerfish.

Miho was admiring the work when a young and fresh tank crew walked up behind her. "Um excuse me." The girl in front said. Miho whirled around, and saw 5 girls dressed in American Tanker uniforms, they had that eager look in their eyes, yet Miho also saw in their eyes, sadness and grief. Yet they also look upon her with revenant awe. "Yes?" Miho asked. "We are looking for Commander Maho Nishizumi or her XO; we have looked everywhere but can't seem to find her. Do you know where she is?" The girl in front asked. Miho's face must have darkened into a scowl or a grimace, because the girls in front of her took 3 steps back. "Maho Nishizumi was killed in action during the evacuation of Dunkirk. I am her younger sister Miho Nishizumi, I was her XO but now I am the CO of the unit she had commanded." Miho stated glumly. The girls in front of her gasped in shock. Miho then looked at them in the eye and said. "Please don't apologize for my loss, it was my fault, I knew I should have pushed harder for tougher TROPHEY systems in terms of durability. If I had, and the plan had gone through she might still be here today." Miho said sadly. The five girls in front of her nodded. Miho decided now was the time to figure out why they were here. "So why did you come looking for me?" Miho asked. The girl in front stepped forward. "I am Azusa Sawa, this is my tank crew. The one on the far right is my driver: Karina Sakaguchi. The on next to me on the right is my gunner: Ayumi Yamagou. The one next to me on my left is my radio operator/navigator: Yuuki Utsugi. Lastly the one on the far left of me is my loader: Saki Maruyama. We were told to report to you for training, and to learn not to chicken out when faced with two platoons of T-100 Ogre tanks as your first tank engagement. Together we command Thunder 4, a M5A2 MBT." Azusa said, with a salute, which Miho returned. Miho thought quickly, she had a idea coming together that would make her unit of tanks a very effective fighting force.

Two days later Miho approached General Smith with an idea. She wanted to have a force of nine tanks, and use them as a deep infiltration force, and also accept highly dangerous missions behind enemy lines. Missions no one else would want to do, when General Smith asked why. Miho responded with, it's what I think my sister would have wanted. General Smith had considered it, and had said "yes Commander Miho I accept your idea. Simply put we need a unit that we can insert behind enemy lines and have just plain raise hell, make logistics a pain in the ass, have them divert SGB units, etc. This sort of idea could work well in our favor and might even be a war winner."

A/N again: Yes I know it might be a little hard to read but I wrote this before learning that writing like this is hard for some people to read. However I am accepting ideas for Act 2, please either PM me or leave it in the review. Also do smash that fav story button, and also smash that follow author button. Also who should Miho's special infiltration team fight first? Should I do it in the order of the teams that they fought. With ever increasing numbers of enemy tanks? Finally ending with them taking on a SGB breaching brigade?


End file.
